Dos Guacamayos Adolescentes: El Plan de Caída
by androsi.blu
Summary: William y Andrés son dos guacamayos que luchan por hacerse notar en la arboleda en la cual no los aceptan, hasta que un suceso cambia completamente todo lo que habían logrado, convirtiéndose en una aventura épica
1. Chapter 1

Dos Guacamayos Adolescentes

Abrió los ojos, se encontraba recostado en su pequeña "recamara" si se le puede decir así a un espacio en un nido, parpadeo varias veces y vio el paisaje desde su nido, arboles y mas arboles pero lo que mas estaba a la vista era el santuario de guacamayos de spix azules, william es huérfano y vive con su mejor amigo Andrés, el cual también lo era, y lo mas curioso, eran de la misma especie, guacamayos azules, los dos se despertaban a la misma hora para ir a desayunar unas deliciosas nueces de Brasil, las cuales ya_ había _pocas.

"Demonios Andrés, cuando dejara de haber escases estoy harto"-dijo william mientras se paseaban por la arboleda

" Relájate vas a ver que cuando Eduardo y sus guacamayos no vigilen, les robaremos todas las nueces que podamos"- dijo Andrés de forma segura

"Ja, eso creo mi amigo, pero estoy confundido sabes"-

-"De que"

-" De que Eduardo nos odia tanto, no se que culpa tengamos o que cree que somos."-

-" De todas formas nos iremos de este lugar en 2 semanas, somos aventureros y necesitamos seguir, ya relájate William"-

-" Mira Andrés somos jóvenes y necesitamos... pues conocer..chicas!, tu y yo a conquistar toda la arboleda"- dijo William

-"Por eso eres mi hermano cabrón"- dijo Andrés con una gran sonrisa

Los dos rieron hasta que se tomaron en serio lo que dijo William.

-"Ya, la neta estoy preocupado, somos de la misma especie y Eduardo no nos acepta, es hora de parar eso!"-

-"Mira Will..-

-"No!, yo quiero volver a tener una familia Andres, eso no lo entiendes o que carajos"-dijo william con tono de triste y fuerte.

-"Wow, creo que me pase un poco"-

Poniéndole el ala en el hombro, Andrés dijo a su amigo

-"Vamos a entrar por unas nueces y pues arreglar esto, yo también quiero tener una familia"-

William con una sonrisa en el pico siguió a su amigo hacia el santuario, ya

sabían por donde entrar sin ser detectados. Cuando entraron aprovecharon para desayunar unas nueces y continuaron como si fueran de la tribu de la

arboleda, de nuevo pasaron desapercibidos. Caminando hacia el nido de Eduardo, se encontraron con un letrero raspado en un árbol, que decía :

"Juegos del Amazonas, inscribe a tus guacamayos jóvenes para que se ganen el respeto de la tribu y de los demás"

-"Esta es una jodida broma"- dijo William boquiabierto

-"En realidad Dios nos ama"-dijo Andrés, mientras que William aun no se lo podía creer.

-"Sabes lo que eso significa"

-"Participaremos"

-"Aparte, pero tenemos que ganar, así Eduardo al fin sabrá quienes somos en realidad y lo mejor de todo, nos tendrá respeto"

-"Nunca creí que razonaras tan bien Willy"

-"Jódete, ahora hay que ver la opción de inscribirnos, sin que sepan que somos nosotros"

-"Willy piénsale, somos casi igual que ellos solo es cambiar nuestra voz y gestos"

-"Espero que tus ideas no la caguen de nuevo"- dijo William mientras seguia observando el letrero de forma milagrosa.

-"Mira nos pondremos estos gorros hechos de hoja para ocultar nuestro peinado"

-"Pasar desapercibido es muy fácil solo si actuamos natural"

-"Bueno no tan natural"

-"Ok, ok"- dijo Andrés

Sin ninguna otra pregunta fueron al nido principal dond ese encontraba Eduardo y sus asistentes. Llegaron a la recepción (**SI ASI SE LE PUDE DECIR) ** y hablaron sobre el concurso y las inscripciones.

-"Bueno y ustedes de que parte de la arboleda son?"-pregunto la recepcionista, la cual miraba a William y Andrés de manera sospechosa.

-" Pues de este lado no?...donde están...nuestros hermanos"- dijo William con una sonrisa fingida.

-"Si, somos guacamayos jóvenes y queremos ganarnos el respeto y si se pudiera decir, el consentimiento de los demás"- dijo Andrés pareciendo seguro.

-"Bueno me convencieron, cuales son sus nombres?"-

-"Mmmm... Spark si soy yo S,Spark jeje"-

-"y yo soy Carl... si ese soy yo"-

-"Ok ya estan registrados, y llegaron justo a tiempo el concurso es pasado mañana,

preparense y esten listos"-

-"Oh! Gracias y si estaremos listos"-

-" Y chicos esos gorros son ridículos"

-"Oh si nos desharemos de ellos cuando podamos, gracias."-

Los dos amigos salieron y al unisono gritaron-"Ahuevo!"-

-"Chicos se me olvida algo"-

William y Andrés voltearon con una cara de susto impresionante

-"Sus folletos para el concurso"-

-"Oh! gracias gracias "- dijeron los dos al unisono

-"Y digame, porque hay un concurso en el Amazonas,?"- pregunto William

-"Pues es el evento que le da la entrada a la Fiesta del Amazonas"-

-"Es la primera vez que lo hacen, no es asi?"-pregunto Andrés

-"El concurso si, la fiesta no se ha hecho desde hace cinco años, cuando los nietos de Eduardo llegaron."-

-"Bueno, también iremos a esa fiesta, muchas gracias nuevamente"- dijo William con un todo educado.

Los dos se despidieron de la recepcionista y tomaron vuelo hacia su nido, donde nunca se imaginarían que un concurso cambiara totalmente su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Ganar el Concurso **

Cayo la noche rápidamente, los dos amigos ya estaban en su nido, haciendo planes para ganar el concurso y poder ganar el respeto de los demás guacamayos y ... guacamayas especialmente.

-Bueno mira, lo que dice aquí es que hay cuatro competencias, una es carrera de vuelo, carrera de obstáculos, competencia de puntería y al último carrera del río.

-Ok William y como nos vamos a dividir para las competencias?- dijo Andrés dudoso

-Pues tu eres rápido y fuerte, tienes buena puntería, como el día de la flecha que..-

-Si,si no quiero recordar eso- dijo Andrés dándole un pequeño zape a su compañero

-Ok, Ok tranquilo- dijó William con una risa corta

Y bueno tu para que le vas a hacer o que?- dijo Andrés mirando a su amigo

-Pues soy hábil y creo que puedo nadar si en eso consiste la carrera de río

Los dos miraron pensativos la lista, pensando quien pudiera ser sus contrincantes y los jueces, y si es Eduardo el juez, sabría quien eran! y como podrían ocultar su identidad.

-Oye Willy como vamos a pasar desapercibidos..otra vez

William se quedo pensando y al fin se le ocurrió una idea loca y original.

-Recuerdas la baba de caracol?-

-No! no, no, no, no ! esa cosa no, mi peinado es demasiado sexy!

-Lo siento guapote, jaja – dijó William burlándose

-Bueno genio y donde consigues los malditos caracoles

-Los iré a buscar, no te muevas.

William salio volando lo mas rápido que pudo, como estaba oscuro no podía ver mucho ni identificar cosas, chocó fuertemente con otra ave, de su misma especie.

-Oye fijate por donde vuelas- dijo William enojado por el golpe

-Oh!..ouch, lo siento mucho amigo, no podía ver casi nada, esto de entregar folletos a la mitad de la noche es mala idea.

-Espera folletos?

-Si, soy el único que puede escribir bien legible mente, jeje y aparte es parte de mi entrenamiento.

-Entrenamiento, folletos, amigo guardas sorpresas- dijo William sorprendido por el guacamayo que se veía mayor que el.

-Si es mi entrenamiento que me da Eduardo, y los folletos son del concurso o y tu ya tienes uno.

-Si yo voy a participar

-Oh, eres joven que genial y bueno cual es tu nombre amigo?

William no sabia si decirle su verdadero nombre al guacamayo, apenas lo había conocido, y estaba lleno de sorpresas y lo que mas le daba desconfianza era que conocía a Eduardo, pero el ya no quería ocultar su nombre, era el primer paso para permanecer firme.

-William- dijo - y usted?-

-Blu

-Gusto en conocerlo- sonrío pensando que ya estaba en una leve pero firme confianza con el.

-Eres de por aquí?- pregunto Blu estrechándole el ala para saludarlo.

-No, no lo soy- dijo estrechándole el ala

-Y que haces por aquí a estas horas de la noche?-preguntó Blu

-Pues vine a buscar unos caracoles

-Problemas con tu peinado?

-No, no me encanta comer caracoles

-Bueno te dejo William es hora de volver a mi nido- se dio la vuelta y tomo vuelo hacia su nido donde lo esperaba toda su familia.

Mientras regresaba a su nido, Blu pensaba en ese guacamayo, joven y en parte apuesto, y aparte iba a participar en el concurso, el no sabia que estaba pasando, estaba confundido, solo era esperar para mañana.

William regresó a su nido con 2 caracoles

-Bien, a ganar se ha dicho amigo!.


	3. Ganar no solo es crusar la meta

**Ganar no solo es cruzar la meta**

William durmió tarde, no podía dejar de pensar en el concurso, en Blu el guacamayo que apenas había conocido, lo delataría?. Él seguía pensando, y pensando, estaba nervioso, dudoso, solo quería dormir tranquilo pero se quedo pensando...

Cuando los primeros signos del alba aparecieron, el agua reflejaba sus rayos, William abrió los ojos, el momento estaba por llegar y nada ni nadie lo podría evitar, ellos serian parte de la tribu.

-Vamos Andrés, ahora no es tiempo para que estés de huevon-.

-Perdón, perdón y bueno estas listo- dijo Andrés rascándose la cabeza y bostezando.

-Anda, muévelas no tenemos todo el tiempo- dijo William mirándolo y acomodándose su peinado.

-¿Los caracoles?- pregunto Andrés de manera algo aliviada, no quería untarse todo esa asquerosidad en su "bello" plumaje.

-Ahí están, pero ya no seas niña-.

-Ok, ok- dijo Andrés tragando saliva y con una cara de asco impresionante.

Los dos se untaron la baba por todo su peinado dejándolo totalmente diferente al los que tenían originalmente, uno se lo dejo totalmente liso y pegado a su cabeza, William se lo pego a los lados.

-Y como nos vamos a quitar esta porquería?- pregunto Andrés asqueado.

-Con agua se quita, no te preocupes- dijo William tranquilizando a Andrés.

Después de unos ridículos movimientos de "calentamiento" se dirigieron a la Fosa de la Perdición, donde se haría la inauguración y la presentación de los demás equipos competidores.

Cuando llegaron a la fosa, lo que se encontraron fue a todo tipo de guacamayos gritando y aplaudiendo a la espera del inicio del los juegos. Les dijeron que esperaran hasta que los presenten como el equipo azul, los dos sentían mariposas en el estomago, los dos esperaban nerviosos .

En el pódium:

Se encontraban los tres machos mas importantes de la tribu de spix, Eduardo, Roberto y Blu.

-Bienvenidos al los primeros Juegos del Amazonas mis leales guacamayos, aquí dos equipos de jóvenes guacamayos lucharan para tratar de alcanzar la victoria, logrando así, su integración oficial a la tribu y el respeto de todos los presentes, y bueno quiero saber como están nuestros equipos-.

Blu poniéndose en el centro anuncia lo siguiente:

-De mi lado izquierdo presento al equipo azul, integrado por Carl y Spark-.

Los dos amigos se miraron, el momento había llegado los dos salieron con un mundo de aplausos y graznidos.

-Ahora de mi lado derecho presentando al equipo rojo, integrado por Carla, Bia y Tiago-.

Los tres hermanos los recibieron con mas aplausos y mas entusiasmo aun.

William volteo a ver a Bia que estaba a escasos 2 metros, cruzaron miradas, William pensó:-Oh Dios!, es tan...hermosa, pero no, no, no, me tengo que concentrar-. Bia pensó:- Me volteo a ver, o genial y sus ojos..son... hermosos..no! no me puedo distraer,no!-.

-Que!, ahora que hacemos, son 3 contra nosotros 2- dijo Andrés preocupado y aun mas nervioso.

-Tranquilo, como lo planeamos-.

Roberto tomo el mando y dijo,-Bueno, como han de saber, el concurso consiste en 4 etapas, vuelo, habilidad, destreza y la mas difícil de todas, la carrera del río!, esta consiste en todas las disciplinas, así que elijan bien a su competidor-.

-Lo veremos sobre la marcha, ok?- le dijo William a Andrés

Mientras los dos equipos se terminaban de preparar, Eduardo tomo el mado de nuevo y al fin grito- ¡Que comiencen los Juegos del Amazonas!-.

-Bien Andrés, es carrera de vuelo, tu empiezas, vamos!-

-Prepárate Amazonas ahí va el nuevo maestro del vuelo- dijo Andrés en sus adentros.

Carla y Andrés se colocaron en la linea de salida, solo se voltearon a ver con cara de duelo.

-Bien la carrera consiste en dar dos vueltas a la Fosa, estan listos?- pregunto Roberto acercándose a ellos.

Los dos asintieron, sonó la "alarma" de salida, dando el mayor impulso que tenia estiro sus alas y tomo vuelo, Andrés empezó con ventaja, pero Carla era veloz y le pisaba los talones, empezó a mover las alas desesperadamente haciendo que se elevara en lugar que se desplazara, Carla aprovecho y lo rebaso, viendo esto, Andrés cambia de técnica y empieza a desplazarse aun mas rápido, haciendo que ganara la primera fase.

-Punto para el equipo azul!-

Andrés abrió los ojos y le brillaron, había ganado la primera fase.

-Wooww!, genial- dijo Andrés recuperándose

-Lo hiciste genial amigo-

-Bien, creo que ahora es tu turno-

-Deséame suerte-

-Lo haré-

Tomo su posición en la línea de salida a su lado estaba Tiago.

-Lindo peinado,jeje- dijo burlonamente Tiago.

William no tenia tiempo para sus insultos, estaba viendo la pista, respiro hondo y empezó, los dos empezaron veloces, estaban completamente parejos, no había tiempo

de cansarse o distraerse, pero para William distraerse era fácil y mas cuando volteo a ver a Bia, esos ojos color castaño..intensos..hermosos, William sintió que sus patas se elevaron de la tierra, sentía que volaba, pero si, sus deseos se estrellaron como el en el duro suelo terregoso, lo único que logro escuchar después de su dolorosa caída fue

-Punto para el equipo rojo!-

-Oh!, no, no, no, William, estas bien?-

-Si, no te preocupes, creo que es tu turno- dijo algo cabizbajo y a dolorido.

Andrés se puso en posición junto a Bia, preparándose para la tercera fase, destreza, la cual Andrés por poco y pierde, pero le dio el punto al su equipo.

-Vamos William, si estas herido dímelo-.

-No, no lo estoy, voy a participar en la última fase-.

-Como crees, te diste un buen golpe haya fuera-.

-Si puedo, créeme-.

-Seguro?-.

-Seguro!-.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL EQUPIO DE LOS HERMANOS

-Vamos Bia demuéstrale a ese tonto que podemos ganarle a el y a su ridículo peinado-.

-Ay!, Tiago madura quieres- dijo Carla molesta

-Tratare, enserio-.

-Confío en ti hermanita-.

William y Bia se pusieron en línea y estaban listos para la última y mas difícil competencia, la carrera del río.

EN OTRA PARTE DEL RÍO

-Ok, soltare la trampa y saldré de aquí, mi objetivo es uno de los dos guacamayos- dijo en sus adentros un misterioso joven...de su misma especie.

Suena el silbido de un pequeño pájaro indicando que la carrera había empezado, los dos salen disparados, la primera parte era una zona con muchas curvas, fácil para los dos, después fue trepar unas ramas y lianas que para William fue pan comido, vio que Bia tenia problemas en subir , la volteo a ver, logro reincorporarse y continuar por lo que hizo que William continuara, los dos siguieron volando lo mas rápido posible, le ardían las alas pero no era tiempo para distraerse y no voltearía aunque tuviera detrás a la guacamaya mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, pasaron una zona de pequeños obstáculos que los dos pasaron con facilidad, el extraño guacamayo azul los escucho, sabia que estaban cerca, pasaba desapercibido por su camuflaje y capucha, William había tomado ventaja, Bia no estaba tan atrás,los dos eran veloces. Cuando William alcanzaba a ver la meta escucho un grito que venia de una voz muy familiar,-Cuidado William!-. Él volteo y vio una rama que se dirigía directamente a su pico, con los últimos esfuerzos que le quedaban se estiro y logro esquivarla, pero de repente, escuchó un grito desgarrador y volteó, la rama había impactado a Bia haciéndola caer inconsciente al río, William volteo a todos lados, de uno estaba la meta y del otro estaba el cuerpo de Bia sumergiéndose lentamente, volteo a ver a Andrés y junto estaba Eduardo, Roberto y Blu corriendo para salvarla, el miro hacia abajo, tomo aire, cerro los ojos y se sumergió, apenas la podía ver, la tomo de la cintura y empezó a nadar hacia arriba, poco a poco quedándose sin aire, William sentía que algo los perseguía, volteo un poco la cabeza y aprecio a una gran piraña, la cual estaba apunto de alcanzarlos, William se quedaba sin aire, estirando el ala hacia la superficie y cerro los ojos, empezando a ahogarse, lo que sintió fue un ala que lo jalo a la superficie, salvándolo a el y a Bia.

William abrió los ojos, sacó algo de agua y volteo a ver a Bia

-NO! no, no ,no ,no!- exclamo William con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Espera Will..-.

-Sueltame!- exclamo William colocándose junto a Bia.

Acerco su oído al pecho de Bia, aun latía su corazón, era el momento preciso para que William recordara algo se sus libros, le empezó a aplicar una reanimación cardiopulmonar a Bia, causando que se despeinara y regresando su plumaje a su estado original, Eduardo, Roberto y Blu supieron quien era.

-WILLIAM!- exclamo Eduardo y Roberto al unisono y con rabia en sus palabras .

-Y Andrés- dijo su amigo despeinandose.

-Cuantas malditas veces, les he dicho qeu no se acercaran a la arboleda y menos a nuestra tribu-.

Bia desperto tosiendo, William estaba junto a ella, se molesta y exclama,- Quita tus alas de encima-.

-Lo siento, te ibas a ahogar, perdón s..-.

-Me..salvaste.. la ...vida- dijo Bia confundida y arrepentida por haberle gritado a su salvador.

-Quita tus sucias alas de mi nieta!- exclamo Eduardo.

-N..n..nieta!- dijo William sorprendido.

-No le hables así Eduardo, salvo a mi hija y sin el aqui ella hubiera..muerto!- dijo Blu defendiéndolo.

-Blu! Como puedes defender a esa basura- exclamo Roberto.

-Beto! yo también lo defiendo- exclamo Perla.

-Perliux! Por favor-.

-Solo cállate quieres-

-Porque nos tienes miedo Eduardo, somos los mismos, comemos del mismo pico y nos tratas como si fuéramos unos..fenómenos!, tu no eres un líder, eres un cobarde-dijo William mientras se iba junto con Andrés a su nido, dejando a los demás atónitos ; Blu, Perla, Tiago y Carla se acercaron a Bia para revisarla y llevarla a descansar.

-Voy con ellos...creo..que en parte, William esta en lo correcto-dijo Roberto alejandose del líder.

Eduardo volteo y dejo a sus espectadores para salir volando a su nido, nadie lo habia visto tan pensativo y solo.

EN SU NIDO

Eduardo esta cabizbajo, pensando en lo que William y Andrés habían hecho y en lo que le había dicho William, sera cierto?. Un ruido en su nido rompió sus pensamientos y alboroto el lugar.

-Hola Eddie, cuanto tiempo- dijo el extraño

-Ahora que quieres estúpido halcón-

-Este "estúpido" halcón tiene un nombre-

-Que quieres David?-

-Mucho mejor- dijo David entrando como si fuera su nido-Solo quiero saber algo Eduardo-.

-Y que quieres saber?- pregunto Eduardo enojado

-Quien gano el concurso?-

-N..na..nadie- respondió con total inseguridad.

-Fueron esos forasteros cierto, mira no me tragare tus mentiras, lo vi todo, como los humillaste o mejor dicho como te humillaron-.

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia-.

-Por supuesto, mira quieres saber para que hice el concurso-.

-No me importa ese concurso fue una verdadera idiotez-.

-Lo hice para ver quien sera el siguiente..-.

-El siguiente que?! Dime carajo-.

-El siguiente líder Eduardo, te volviste inútil, mi tribu vive en peores condiciones y esta mas organizada y lo peor de todo es que..le tienes miedo a los tuyos, ja! Patético- dijo David mientras rodeaba lentamente a Eduardo.

-Por si no lo sabes ya tengo a mis próximos sucesores-

-Que?!, esos dos, el matacarita y la mascota, pfff, no me hagas reír-

-No habrá, NADIE MAS!-exclamo Eduardo totalmente furioso y decidido.

-Entonces no me dejas opción Eddie, Flyn encárgate de este bastardo-

Flyn saco una pequeña daga, enterrándola en los pulmones del líder, haciendo que cayera y dejándolo tirado en un charco de su propia sangre.

Bien Flyn te lo pagare luego, se acerco a Eduardo que aun estaba consciente y llorando, muriéndose de dolor, David le dijo lo siguiente:

-Cosas maravillosas vienen Eduardo, y sobre los forasteros, ya tengo un lugar especial para esos dos idiotas-.


	4. Una sombra que acecha

**Capítulo 4: Una sombra que acecha.**

Flyn le dijo a David que salieran de ahí para que nadie sospechara de lo que acababn de hacer, pero David tenía un mejor plan en mente, su malvado plan estaba apunto de comenzar.

EN EL NIDO DE BLU

Toda la familia estaba reunida cuidando a Bia, aunque se recupero rápido, ella quería salir a tomar algo de aire y relajarse.

-Padre puedo salir, quiero tomar un respiro-.

-Pero te acabas de recuperar, y dijiste que te dolía la cabeza-.

-Pa, ya estoy mejor, porfa-.

-Ok, pero no te tardes tanto-.

-Vale, nos vemos padre-.

MIENTRAS TANTO AL OTRO LADO DEL NIDO

Roberto y Perla estaban hablando sobre lo sucedido en el concurso, cuando recordaron a Eduardo.

-No he hablado con tu padre desde lo ocurrido en el concurso-.

-No te preocupes Beto, creo que necesitaba descansar-.

-Voy a ir a hablar con él, quiero ver si esta bien-.

-Entonces , voy contigo-. Dijo Perla acercándose a la salida.

-Ok, Blu! En un momento regresamos-.

-Ok, Ok- respondió Blu.

Los dos volaron hacia el nido de Eduardo, donde no sabían lo que les esperaba.

EN EL NIDO DE WILLIAM Y ANDRÉS

William estaba cabizbajo, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido y mas en la hermosa guacamaya que había rescatado, pero lo que mas le pasaba por la mente era lo que le había dicho a Eduardo.

-Hola willy, emmm...quieres una nuez?-preguntó Andrés para consolarlo.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre-

-Ay vamos! Levanta esa cabeza, deja de pensar-.

-Es que, no puedo, solo no puedo hacerlo, ok!-.

-Mira, como tu siempre me has dicho, tranquilo, y pues en que estas pensando-.

-Lo que le dije a Eduardo, no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza, así jamas nos aceptara-.

-William, tienes que aceptar que jamas nos aceptaran, y la verdad podemos conseguir mas que esto-.

-Pero, yo se que...,pertenezco aquí, este es mi hogar, hay que dejar de ser nómadas y plantarnos en la arboleda, que acaso no lo entiendes, pertenecemos a la tribu, con nuestra especie-.

-Pero con la especie que nos acepta-.

-Mira, tengo una idea, iré con Eduardo, me disculpare y hablare con él y estoy seguro que hablando con él correctamente, al fin nos aceptara y nos integrara-.

-Willy, sabes yo te voy a apoyar en cada cosa que decidas y estaré aquí para lo que necesites -.

-Muchas gracias, hermano, volveré en un rato-.

William abandono el nido, mientras Andrés pensaba,-presiento que algo malo va a pasar-.

Roberto y Perla se dirigían al nido del líder, estaba anocheciendo, apenas se veían los rayos del sol, cuando pisaron la entrada, notaron un ambiente tenso y pesado.

-Huele,pfff!, extraño- dijo Roberto, con una cara preocupada.

-Si, huele como a...

-Sangre-.

Los dos se miraron y fueron corriendo al cuarto principal, donde la pesadilla estaba apunto de comenzar.

-Eduardo, no!- exclamo Roberto,

-Padre, NOOO!- exclamo Perla con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los dos se dirigieron al cadáver y se sentaron juntos, llorando.

-Lo siento, tanto Perla-.

Perla lloraba y no paraba de llorar, hasta que un ruido rompió el ambiente.

-Lo...trate...de..detener-. Dijo susurrante una voz algo familiar.

-David?- pregunto Roberto.

-Lo trate de detener.., por favor perdónenme- dijo David mientras salia de las sombras.

-Que?!, que paso?!- pregunto Perla entre sollozos.

-Yo..venia a hablar con él,...lo vi todo...como saco su daga y...y...lo mato a sangre fría-. Dijo David acercándose mas a ellos, con lágrimas falsas.

-Q..Quien?!, dime quien!- exclamo Roberto poniéndose en pie

David señalo un objeto, tirado en el suelo, una pluma azul, manchada de sangre.

-Esto no es de Eduardo, es mas joven, mas brillante y mas..- dijo Roberto dudoso, pensó un rato, cerro los ojos y dijo entre lágrimas de enojo,-Wi...William-.

-Que?!, no, no pudo ser él- dijo Perla entre sollozos y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Por supuesto que fue él, que no lo ves Perla, el es el verdadero enemigo, Eduardo tenía razón, ellos son las verdaderas amenazas-.

-No!, Roberto, no lo mates, por favor- dijo entre llanto Perla.

-Lo siento Perla, creo que tengo que vengarlo- se acerco a Perla y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla.

-El no hubiera querido eso de ti- dijo Perla volteándolo a ver.

Roberto le regreso la mirada, salio del nido y dejo a Perla, junto con David.

William estaba de camino al nido del líder, pero se encontró con alguien mas, atractiva.

Bia estaba posada sobre una rama viendo el atardecer, William pensó, -Es el momento perfecto para conocerla-, se acerco a la rama y se puso junto a ella con una distancia razonable.

-Hola-, saludo William con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah, hola, que tal-.

-Pues algo...preocupado-.

-Porque?-.

-No, nada solo que...hmmm, lo que paso en el concurso-.

-Ay, no te preocupes, la verdad yo también me enojaría si no me agradecieran por algo tan importante como..

-Salvarte-.

-Si, y yo estoy muy agradecida por lo que hiciste por mí-.

-Si, la verdad, no hay de que agradecer-.

-Como te llamas?- pregunto Bia mirándolo tranquila y dulcemente.

-William y tú-.

-Bia-.

-Que hermoso nombre, como...como, tus ojos, si, son hermosos.

-Ay gracias, también los tuyos son muy lindos, me encanta ese tono de verde-.

-Enserio?-.

-Si-.

Los dos siguieron hablando hasta que el sol desapareciera.

-Que hermoso atardecer, no?-pregunto William ya en mas confianza con la bella guacamaya.

-Si, fue hermoso, bueno me tengo que ir, le prometí a mi padre que volvería pronto, descansa- dijo Bia, que le dio un tierno beso de despedida a William, se quedo atónito y sorprendido, la guacamaya mas hermosa de toda la tribu se había despedido de él, estaba muy feliz, pero lamentablemente su felicidad no tardaría en desvanecerse. Roberto lo estaba observado detrás de unas hojas, esperó el momento justo para atacarlo, William escucho una hoja crujir, volteo y lo único que vio, fue la garra de Roberto, la cual le dio un gran golpe tumbándolo al suelo.

-Ouch!, demonios Robe..., se vio interrumpido otra vez por su garra que esta vez le dio un gran rasguño en la cara, después lo agarro del cuello, estrangulándolo y le dijo:

-Ahora que, idiota asesino-.

-Que?!, no se de que habl.., le dio otro golpe y le dijo:

-Porque lo hiciste, POR QUE!-.

-Que hice de que, explícate idiota-.

-Tu sabes bien de que hiciste, asesino bastardo-.

Roberto lo suelta, lo deja tirado y le escupe

-Que, te pasa!-pregunto William agarrándose la cara.

-Nada, a mi, nada!, solo hay un pequeño problema-.

-Y me puedes explicar, cual es tu maldito problema!-.

-Aun preguntas que asesinar a Eduardo, es un problema!- le propina otro gran golpe y William responde con mucho dolor:

-Que, asesinar,yo! a ...Edu..Eduardo,no!, no!-.

-Ahora te lamentas, eh?...te lamentaras en el infierno-.

Roberto levantó su garra para enterrarla en el pecho de William.

-Nooo!, espera por favor, yo no sabia que lo habían asesinado, yo iba ir a su nido para que perdonara, por favor no me mates!- dijo William llorando.

Roberto vio los ojos de William y recordó lo que le había dicho Perla, bajo su garra y al fin comprendió que en sus lágrimas lo decía todo, el era inocente, sintió un golpe en el corazón, se dio la vuelta y dijo,-Perdóname William, por...favor, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo-. Se sentó y soltó una lágrima.

-Roberto, tranquilo, por favor-. Dijo William arrastrándose hacia él, con mucho dolor.

-Te llevare a que lo veas, perdóname-.

-Te perdono-.

Roberto lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y lo llevo al nido del fallecido líder.

EN EL NIDO DE EDUARDO

Perla le pudo una manta encima del cadáver de su padre, se sentó y empezó a llorar, David se acerco a ella para "consolarla".

-Lo siento tanto por tu gran perdida, pero tienes que saber que esto es para el futuro bien de tú tribu-.

-Que?!-.

David le propino un gran golpe a Perla, dejándola inconsciente, el halcón salio lo mas rápido que pudo del nido.

Roberto y William llegaron demasiado tarde, Perla estaba tirada junto al cuerpo de su fallecido padre, William actuó rápidamente, se acerco a Perla, junto su oido a su pecho, afortunadamente solo estaba inconsciente, Roberto llamo a otros guacamayos, los cuales llegaron rápido, unos se llevaron a Perla a que la revisaran y otros se quedaron junto al cadáver.

-Lo velaremos mañana- dijo Roberto a sus colegas.

-Si, les avisaremos a los demás, y lo siento tanto Roberto-.

-Si gracias, ya no hay de que preocuparse-.

William estaba investigando el cuarto silenciosamente y encontró una gran evidencia que dejaría de plumas de punta a toda la tribu.

-Mira lo que encontré, creo que ya tenemos al asesino-.

-Nunca confié en ese bastardo-. Dijo Roberto, tomó la pluma y se retiro sin decir ninguna otra cosa.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Todos estaban reunidos en el nacimiento del río, donde entre llantos y caras largas despedían a su antiguo líder, Eduardo. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto de hojas, Roberto tomó el cadáver y lo soltó en el río, haciendo que la corriente se lo llevara lejos.

Después de eso, todos se dirigieron a la Fosa de la Perdición, Roberto, William y Andrés estaban en el centro.

-Ahora tribu, todos se preguntaran quien sera el nuevo líder y que es lo que estamos sufriendo-.

Se escucharon susurros por toda la Fosa, Roberto puso el silencio y continuo.

-Eduardo siempre me dijo que yo tomaría el mando, y la verdad me siento listo y hoy,es el gran día!-.

Todos se quedaron viendo, sorprendidos, varios gritos, todos estaban confundidos, Roberto tomó el mando de nuevo y dijo:

-Bueno, después de esta ridícula ceremonia de elección, quiero hablarles de algo, ayer en la noche un halcón llamado David asesino a Eduardo y dejó inconsciente a Perla, y yo no soportare nada de esto, pero algo es seguro, estos dos jóvenes nos ayudaran y tienen algo importante que decir-.

Se escucharon aplausos, gritos de alegría y todo lo que tenga que ver con una expresion emotiva, William tomó el mando y dijo:

Bien , como muchos ya han de saber, esta pluma la encontramos ayer en la escena del crimen y pertenece a un tal halcón llamado David, lamentablemente significa que estamos amenazados y tarde o temprano vendrá y nos atacara de nuevo-.

-Debemos de estar unidos y prepararnos y sobre todo defendernos- dijo Andrés para acabar el discurso.

Todos se alzaron y empezaron a aplaudirles y a gritarles " yo estoy con ustedes", William y Andrés se sentían al fin queridos e importantes , al fin estaban en la tribu y tendrían una familia pero lamentablemente estaba amenazada por,...una sombra que los azechaba.


	5. El plan de caída

**Capitulo 5: El plan de caída**

El atardecer cayó rápidamente, todos los guacamayos estaban pensativos, en realidad los halcones les habían declarado la "guerra"?, o solo fue un pensamiento pasajero de Roberto y William, todos estaban confundidos.

En lo mas alto del amazonas, donde ningún guacamayo u otra ave quisiera estar, se encontraba la gran fortaleza de David, donde sus camaradas y sus esclavos trabajaban y lo mas importante, donde su ejército se ocultaba. David tenía alianza con todo tipo de monos, su importancia era mucha ya que ellos le creaban todo tipo de armas, desde ramas afilada, hasta dagas y arcos.

David estaba hablando con su mas importante ayudante, Millicent, una guacamaya escarlata, muy hábil, de instinto asesino y general del ejército de David. Los dos estaban hablando de un ataque a la tribu de Roberto( que ahora es el líder).

-Y ahora que hacemos David, en realidad esos guacamayos nos quieren declarar la guerra?-.

-No lo se, solo hay que esperar a su ataque, los esperaremos aquí, jamas nos tomaran mal parados-.

Llegó un espía de David, el cual dio noticias.

-Señor , los guacamayos están haciendo una especie de plan, no se escucha nada letal, pero siento que hay que arruinarles su fiesta-.

-Bueno, tienes alguna táctica?-pregunto David, haciendo que Millicent tomara la palabra y explicara un plan.

-Yo tengo uno señor, los atacaremos haciendo que se dispersen, tomaremos su tribu y capturaremos a ,mas esclavos-.

-Me encantan tus malvados pensamientos-dijo David con una voz seductora.

-Organizare el ataque, saldremos en 2 horas, gracias señor-haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Millicent se retiró.

David volteó a ver al espía el cual era un cuervo muy fuerte y hábil, también parte del ejército, su nombre era Calcifer.

-Que tienen en mente esos idiotas?-.

-Aun no lo se mi señor, pero..-.

-Como que no sabes!-.

-Solo los vi reunidos y estaban hablando de un tipo, supongo que uno de los suyos..-.

-No me vuelvas a decir nada hasta que consigas ese plan, entendido inútil-.

-Si, señor!-.

David se quedo pensativo, el plan de Millicent seria bueno?, se quedo reflexionando, con el ataque que encabezarían, funcionaria para completar lo que tenia en mente?...Si!, era la última pieza del rompecabezas que faltaba, todo estaba listo, su malvado plan estaba listo y nadie lo podría evitar.

MINUTOS ANTES

Calcifer estaba en un árbol escuchando lo que los guacamayos decían.

-Primero que nada alguien sabe en que posición se encuentra David?- pregunto Andrés dirigiéndose a todos los que estaban en la mesa.

-Se encuentra en la parte mas alta de Manaus, es raro ver a un halcón vivir ahí Roberto respondiendo su pregunta.

-Y, tiene algo para defenderse?-. Preguntó William.

-Él nunca defiende, solo ataca- respondió Roberto.

William se le quedo viendo, - Sabes algo de su forma de ataque?-.

-Él tiene un ejército, el mas temido y letal, no es cualquier tipo de armada, son rebeldes, asesinos, silenciosos con increíbles habilidades, han capturado miles de tribus, se dice que su ejército no solo esta constituido por halcones , son diferentes tipos de aves entrenadas para darle caza a todo lo que se ponga enfrente-.

-Eso sonó mas mortal de lo que creí- dio Blu algo asustado.

-Y eso no es todo, sus armas son robadas y creadas por todo tipo de monos, la verdad es de lo mas letal que te encontraras en toda tu vida-.

-Eso es cierto?- preguntó William algo dudoso.

-Según lo que me contaron William-.

-Pero espera...armas?!-. Exclamo Andrés asustado y confundido,-Nosotros no sabemos como fabricar armas!-.

Todos se quedaron mirando, hasta que Blu rompió el silencio y dijo:

-Yo conozco a alguien-.

-Enserio?- dijeron todos al unisono.

-Si, síganme a mi nido-.

Calcifer se retiro a contarle a su líder todo lo que había escuchado.

**EN EL NIDO DE BLU **

Todos estaban en el nido y siguieron a Blu a su cuarto, pero William se quedo atrás por que logro percibir a Bia.

-Hola a Bia-.

-Hola, que sorpresa, que hacen aquí?-.

-Tu padre dijo que lo siguiéramos a su nido y pues te vi y te quise saludar-.

-Awww, que gran detalle de tu parte-.

-Bueno, luego hablamos, nos vemos-.

-Si, nos vemos-.

William continuo hasta la habitación de Blu y Perla, Perla ya estaba bien del golpe que le propino David, así que los saludo y continuaron con sus planes, rodearon un objeto rectangular que brillaba.

-Que es eso?!- pregunto Roberto impresionado.

-Un celular- dijo William, -Sirve para comunicarte con otras personas a la distancia-.

-Wow, tu también sabes de tecnología- dijo Blu volteando a ver.

-Si, yo también he viajado con mi amigo Andrés, somos aves viajeras-.

-Y bueno, a quien le vas a llamar?- preguntó Andrés.

-Pronto van a ver, espero tener crédito y señal-.

Blu marcó unos números, lo puso en altavoz y comenzó a llamar, una contestadora le respondió y dijo:

-Usted esta hablando a la casa de Gustave Hegewisch, que desea?-.

-Charles, eres tu?-.

-Si, y usted?-.

-Soy yo Blu, me pasarías a Gustave-.

-Buenas tardes señor Blu, en un momento se lo comunico-.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Blu, impresionados por conocer a una contestadora.

-Ya esperen, ahorita contesta-.

Todos se le quedaron viendo pero Blu seguía esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

-Si, bueno- contesto una voz muy familiar.

-Hola Gus, soy yo Blu que tal?-.

-Hola Blu, que gusto volver a escucharte como va todo?-.

-No muy bien-.

-Que ha pasado?!-.

-Luego te explico pero necesito que vengas al Amazonas y cortes tus vacaciones, es algo urgente-.

-Ok , Blu estaré ahí como en 2 horas te parece?-.

-Si, seguro Gus-.

-Te llamare cuando este cerca-.

-Si nos vemos-.

Blu colgó y dijo,- Es un viejo amigo, él sabe de armas y tecnología mas que todos nosotros juntos-.

-Genial, sera una gran ayuda y cuando llega?-.

-En 2 horas, créeme es muy puntual-.

-Y como le hará para llegar en 2 horas?!- pregunto Roberto.

-En una de sus naves-.

-En sus...que?!-.

-Olvídalo luego lo veras-.

Todos los guacamayos esperaban a Gustave, mientras tanto, William conversaba con Bia .

-Que están planeando?- pregunto Bia algo preocupada.

-Creemos que los halcones nos declararon la guerra-.

-Y como saben si en realidad los quieren atacar?-.

-Supongo que hay que esperar y estar preparados-.

Bia se recargó en el ala de William, esperando a que cayera la noche, los dos estaban relajándose y se encontraban muy cómodos, los dos sabían algo mas que una simple amistad, junto con ella las 2 horas pasaron rápidas, pero también para algunos se les hicieron muy rápidas.

EN LA FORTALEZA DE DAVID

Millicent y Calcifer dirigían las tropas junto con Flyn, el guacamayo spix azul, el único en el ejército de David, el líder se les acerco y les dijo:

-Les tengo una sorpresa, los monos me acaban de traer a esta pequeña amiga-, mostró una bomba incendiaria, perfecta para asustar a los azules y hacer mas fácil la emboscada.

Calcifer la tomo y dijo- Las usare con gusto jefe-.

-Bien, avancemos, recuerden, solo prisioneros- dijo Millicent iniciando el ataque.

Todo tipo de aves salieron, halcones, águilas, guacamayos, cuervos, etc.

Se dirigieron organizadamente a la arboleda donde empezaría la primera pelea.

William y Bia estaban muy cómodos, estaban sentados viendo el atardecer, William se había olvidado del conflicto por un momento pero una voz rompió sus pensamientos, escucho a Blu hablar, se dejaron de abrazar, William ni siquiera sabia como había llegado a esa posición, actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado y Blu le dijo a William:

-Gustave ya llamó, dijo que saliéramos-.

Todos estaban detrás de Blu, viendo sospechosamente a William y a Bia, ella se fue a un cuarto y William quedó solo con sus colegas.

Todos salieron, voltearon a todos lados, hasta que se escuchó algo raro.

-Miren!- señalo Andrés al cielo, una nave pequeña (como para 5 pasajeros) estaba aterrizando en el patio del nido, (si los nidos tienen patios xD ) todos excepto Blu, quedaron boquiabiertos, jamas habian visto ese tipo de tecnología de un ave, por un momento dudaron de ello, pero de repente de abrió una escotilla y salio un guacamayo, su única diferencia es que tenía un detalle amarillo, volteo a ver a Blu, se quito sus lentes de sol y grito,-Blu!, mi amigo, como estas?- , los dos se dieron un amistoso abrazo, Blu dijo.

-Muy preocupado amigo-.

-Dime que ha pasado?-.

-Unos halcones han asesinado al padre de Perla, y suponemos que nos han declarado la guerra-.

-Esas criaturas!-.

-Te llamamos para que nos ayudes a construir armas y hacer tácticas para defendernos-.

-Genial!, están hablando con el maestro en armas y tácticas para guacamayos, jeje-.

Todos se voltearon a ver con cara de seguridad.

-Y bueno veo caras nuevas, quienes son estos dos chicos?- pregunto Gustave señalandolos.

-Ellos son William y Andrés, nos ayudaran en este conflicto-.

Los dos se acercaron y le estrecharon el ala a Gustave-.

-Mucho gusto chicos-.

-El gusto es nuestro- dijeron los dos amigos al unisono-.

-Pues comencemos, Charles enséñales la nueva armería a estos chicos-.

-Se abrió una compuerta y salieron varias armas, chalecos, capuchas, granadas etc-.

-Elijan cual quieren chicos- dijo Gustave extendiéndoles el ala para que vieran.

Andrés vio un arco, de gran diseño perfecto para él.

-Puedo?-.

-Por supuesto-.

Andrés lo tomo y lo probó un rato.

-Perfecto-, lo iba a regresar, Gustave le dijo que no lo hiciera, que lo conservara.

-Tengo mas en mi nido, consérvalo-.

-Oh, gracias señor Gustave-.

-Solo dime Gus-.

Andrés se lo colocó en el lomo junto con unas flechas, filosas e increíblemente potente, sonriendo se alejó y se puso junto a Roberto. Era el turno de William de elegir, ses estaba acercando cuando escuchó un estruendo mortal, todos voltearon y apreciaron una copa de un árbol arder en llamas, Roberto se preocupo y dijo asustado:

-Los taladores-.

-No pueden ser ellos, no han venido desde hace años- respondió Blu tranquilizándolo, pero fue inútil, alguien atacó a Gustave tirándolo al piso , para Gus no hubo problema, contraataco volteando al ave agresora, le aplico una llave en el ala y luego le propino un golpe, dejándolo inconsciente. Gustave poniéndose de pie le grito a Charles:

-Charles!, aleja la nave de aquí y calcula cuantas aves nos atacan-.

-Si señor, son aproximadamente 20 aves-.

-Carajo!-.

William al ver el ataque de Gustave fue a ver a Bia y a su familia para advertirle, llego lo mas rápido que pudo al nido de Blu y grito:

-Bia saca a todos de aquí estamos bajo ataque!-.

Todos salieron del nido rápidamente, William volteo mientras le aventaban una bomba incendiaria al nido de Blu y Perla, el nido comenzó a prenderse en llamas, él logro salir de ahí rápidamente, la arboleda estaba siendo atacada por las tropas de David, jamas habían visto algo igual ,la arboleda estaba envuelta en llamas y había guacamayas saliendo de todos los rincones, huyendo del incendio, se estaban desperdigando, William jamas había visto algo igual, trato de buscar a las aves que mas le interesaban, Andrés y Bia, bajó a tierra y se encontró a todos siendo capturados y llevándolos como prisioneros, lo que mas deseaba era que sus amigos no estuvieran en esas redes creadas por monos y cargadas por todo tipo de aves que seguían a David. Estaba congelado pero algo lo hizo reaccionar, un fuerte golpe de un cuervo muy grande, William logró escabullirse y contraatacar, le soltó un arañazo en el ojo y un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire, dejando al cuervo aturdido, siguió corriendo , no podía volar por el denso humo que salia de los nidos que ahora eran hogueras, toda la arboleda estaba envuelta en llamas.

No podía ver ningún rastro de Blu, Gustave y Roberto, ni menos de su amigo ni de Bia, llegó corriendo al nido central , volteando a todas partes para encontrarlos, se arriesgo a subir al árbol y buscarlos, gritaba -Bia!, Andrés! donde están?!-. Logro voltear y poder ver en la densa humareda, lo único que vio fue el puño del cuervo estrellándose contra se ojo, haciendo que cayera al duro piso, el cuervo llego y William logró someterle otro fuerte golpe pero ahora en la cabeza, siguió forcejeando con Calcifer, lo hizo que se tropezara y cayera en otro nivel del suelo, dejándolo dolorido y haciendo que se retirara y saliera volando de la escena. El aire ya era denso y casi no se podía respirar, escucho unos gritos que provenían de su lado derecho y otros de su lado izquierdo, de su lado derecho llegó Bia, llorando y pidiendo ayuda, sangrando de un rasguño que tenia en el rostro, del otro lado llegó Andrés igual pidiendo ayuda pero su grito decía -William, ayúdame!-.

Volteo a ver a los dos lados de reojo, vio a Bia, de repente una cadena rodeo su cuello haciendo que gritara y llorara mas, Andrés soltó un grito, le había ocurrido lo mismo, el tenía que tomar una decisión rápida, los miro a los dos otra vez y soltando una lágrima esprinto hacia su lado derecho, derribando a Bia y su atacante a otro nivel del suelo, Andrés lo vio todo, como lo abandonaba, solo, al filo de la muerte, sintió como una red lo cubría mientras Millicent gritaba:

-Retírense!, es suficiente -.

Las aves tomaron vuelo hacia la fortaleza de su jefe, llevándose a Andrés y a otras guacamayas prisioneras, lo único que retumbaba en su mente era como su amigo lo había abandonado.

William volteo al cielo y dio un grito de dolor, tomo a Bia que estaba inconsciente y a su atacante que también estaba desmayado por el golpe, se los llevo a lo mas profundo de la selva, se escuchaban los motores de los helicópteros de bomberos tratando de apagar el incendio, pero había un incendio que nunca se volvería a apagar, el que estaba en el corazón de William.


	6. Perdidos

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES LES QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS, NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR YA QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO…BUENO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

Capitulo 6: Perdidos

Abrió los ojos, otro día de su vida había pasado, pero tal vez había pasado uno de sus peores momentos, soñaba con su amigo siendo torturado, insultado, maltratado o hasta asesinado, comenzó a llorar, había abandonado a su mejor amigo, él pensaba que ya todo estaba perdido, pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido al ver a Bia durmiendo debajo de unas hojas que él le había hecho para que estuviera segura, había arriesgado muchas vidas por esa hermosa ave, acaso valió la pena? , estaba confundido y atarantado. Se secó las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban y volteo a ver la cadena con la cual había jalado al atacante de Bia, pero había un pequeño detalle, la extraña ave no estaba y solo había dejado un rastro de plumas…¿azules?-pensó William, algo no cuadraba, las plumas eran iguales a las de Bia y William, acaso algún guacamayo spix azul había atacado a Bia?, ese pensamiento se lo trato de quitar de la cabeza , pero su concentración se vio distorsionada por un extraño sonido que provenía de las copas de los diferentes árboles que lo rodeaban, William volteo a ver hacia arriba pero fue inútil, trato de seguir en sus pensamientos, pero otro ruido de hojas chocando lo desconcentro y miro frustrado a los árboles, se quedó mirando a un objeto que bajaba de lentamente, una pluma azul idéntica a la que tenía sujeta William, sin pensarlo dos veces voló tan rápido como pudo a las copas, estando allí logro ver al ave, William la siguió a toda velocidad, esquivando todos los obstáculos que había alcanzo al ave y la agarro por el cuello haciendo que los dos cayeron y dieron un ruidoso y doloroso golpe. William al fin lo pudo observar, un guacamayo con una especie de capucha y un chaleco con varios objetos, como dagas, sogas y cadenas, parecía que era un chaleco de combate, William se le quedo viendo en total confusión.

-Tú vendrás conmigo!- le dijo William al guacamayo.

-Me puedes explicar quien carajos eres?- le pregunto el guacamayo-.

-no, no, tu dime quien carajos eres y porque tus "compañeros" atacaron la tribu-.

-Jamás te diré!-.

William se le quedo viendo y descubrió un símbolo en el centro del chaleco.

-A ver inútil, explícame quien o que eres y que quieres de mi tribu, tienes tres-.

Por un instante William pensó que al fin pertenecía a la tribu

-Ja!, hasta crees que vas sacar información de mi tan fácil-.

-uno-.

-Mira no te pongas de necio, déjame ir qué te parece?-.

-dos-.

-Ok! Que quieres saber de mí?-.

William miro su chaleco y saco una daga filosa que traía guardada.

-No!, espera no le hagas nada a mi daga-.

-Quien te la dio?-.

-Me la dieron por ser parte del ejército de David-.

-Hmmm interesante y quien las fabrica?-..

-Creo que los monos.. no lo se, p..pero no le hagas nada a mi daga por favor-.

-No le hare nada si me dices quien eres-.

-Mi nombre es Flyn y soy parte del ejercito de David….y no se nada del plan de caída-.

-Plan de caída?-pregunto William

-Lo único que sé es el nombre y que es el plan "maestro" de David-respondió Flyn

- Y para eso capturo a mis amigos?-.

-No se tal vez los quiere para ser esclavos y reclutados para el ejército…pero yo solo sigo ordenes-.

William se quedó pensando y miro fijamente a Flyn.

-Te propongo un trato- dijo William.

-Qué tipo de trato?-.

-Tú me ayudas a salvar a mis amigos y yo te llevo con David para que vuelvas a seguir órdenes-.

-No creo que lo puedas cumplir, no podrás atravesar ni la primera línea defensiva de su fortaleza- inmediatamente Flyn se tapó el pico con sus alas.

-Con que líneas defensivas y una fortaleza… eso suena genial, te usare como rehén y me devolverán a mis amigos, y todos felices-.

-EY!, yo no soy rehén de nadie-.

-Quieres tu daga?, sigue el trato-.

Flyn se quedó pensando y se le ocurrió un tremendo plan.

-Bueno, sigo el trato…Hecho!-.

Los dos se estrecharon el ala y caminaron hasta donde estaba Bia que ya había despertado.

-William!- Bia corrió hacia él, lo abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquila Bia, tranquila- William solo escuchaba sus sollozos.

-Mis padres, mis hermanos, mi familia, todos han muerto!- exclamo Bia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No han muerto, los han capturado y te prometo que los vamos a salvar-.

-Pero cómo?.. no sabemos dónde están!-.

-Él sí sabe- dijo William señalando a Flyn.

Bia se abalanzó sobre Flyn, tomándolo de las alas y vocifero:

-Donde están!, dime donde están!-.

William agarro a Bia separándola de Flyn y poniéndose en medio.

-Bia tranquila, él nos va a ayudar-.

-Más le vale-.

William miro a Flyn, luego a la cadena con la que había atacado a Bia y se la puso en el cuello de Flyn (así como una correa).

-Por si te resistes-dijo William mostrándole algo de desconfianza.

Los tres empezaron el viaje hacia la fortaleza de David donde sus vidas iban a cambiar para siempre.

EN LA PRISION DE LA FORTALEZA

A la par que pasaban los eventos en la selva Andrés despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, le dolía todo el cuerpo pues hace unas horas lo habían torturado para tratar de sacarle alguna información, igual que a sus compañeros, los azotaban, les pegaban, los estrangulaban, el ambiente era terrible en la fortaleza.

Él estaba seguro de que algo más le dolía aparte de los maltratos de los guardias, su amigo lo había traicionado, ya no era una simple tristeza lo que sentía, era algo más, un deseo de sed de sangre, la venganza…, no lo sabía, se estaba volviendo loco.

Un cuervo algo viejo con un rasguño en el ojo y una capucha y chaleco de combate llego a la celda de Andrés y le dijo:

-David te manda llamar-.

-Puedes decirle que se valla al carajo-.

-Me mando decirte que es serio-.

-Dile que lo mío también es serio-.

El cuervo abrió la celda y se lo llevo a la sala principal.

David los estaba esperando en la sala central, el cuervo soltó a Andrés y lo acorralaron dos guardias con afiladas lanzas en sus alas, una voz grito:

-Déjenlo!- grito David para detener a los guardias,- yo me encargare de él-.

-Ahora que quieres de mí-preguntó Andrés

-Solo una cosa, saber que planea Roberto-.

-Él no planea nada-.

-Entonces lo haremos confesar-.

David mandó una señal para que sacaran a Roberto, lo tenían encadenado entre otros dos aves, pero estas aves eran Millicent y Calcifer , Roberto estaba sucio, golpeado, con algunos rasguños y mantenía la cabeza abajo, lo pusieron cara a cara con Andrés.

-Millicent, préstame tu daga y Calcifer ve por el arco y las flechas de Andrés- ordeno David.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Calcifer trajo el arco y las flechas y se las dejo al lado de Andrés.

-Bien, bien Beto, al fin nos volvemos a ver, pero ahora como el "líder", jaja- río David poniéndole la daga en el cuello.

- Al menos yo soy un buen líder-.

Todos se rieron, excepto Andrés que lo miraba con una expresión de tristeza y odio.

-Un "buen" líder no se hubiera dejado dominar por mí, jajaja!-.

Todos se volvieron a reír de Roberto, lo que causo que soltara una lágrima. David le volvió a poner la daga en el cuello y volteo a ver a Andrés:

-Tu o yo?- pregunto David mirando fijamente a Andrés y sin quitarle la daga del cuello a Roberto.

Andrés miro el arco, lo tomo junto con una flecha y se quedó viendo a Roberto…

Varios segundos de silencio pasaron y David le volvió a gritar a Andrés:

-Tu o yo?!-.

Roberto volteo a ver a David y dijo:

-David…tu no nos has dominado-.

David estaba a punto de degollar a Roberto cuando Andrés grito:

-Espera!-.

-Ahora que quieres?!- pregunto David algo molesto.

-No quiero que una gota más de sangre corra entre tus alas-.

Andrés apunto con gran velocidad y descargó la flecha en la cabeza de Roberto, haciendo que todos se quedaran callados, Andrés volvió a ver a su víctima y dio un grito desgarrador, tomo otra flecha y se la descargó a un guardia en la frente, el otro al ver eso se abalanzo contra Andrés, pero él era más rápido y le propino un golpe mortal con el arco al guardia, dejándolo muerto, Millicent ya lo iba a atacar cuando David la detuvo y le dijo a Andrés.

-Ja!, me sorprendiste Andrés, mataste al líder de tu tribu…impresionante- dijo David mientras aplaudía sarcásticamente.

Andrés volteo puso otra flecha en su arco y le apunto a David…

-No!, el no era mi líder, y tampoco pertenecía a esa asquerosa tribu! -.

-Espera tranquilo mi joven guacamayo, entonces con quien estas?- pregunto David sorprendido.

-Estoy solo mi señor, estoy solo…


	7. Soy Solo uno Mas

Capitulo 7: Soy solo uno mas

La noche había caído en el Amazonas, pero era una noche lluviosa y William, Bia y Flyn estaban descansando debajo de un árbol, Bia no había volteado a ver a los dos guacamayos en todo el recorrido, se le notaba decaída, triste, y desesperada, tampoco había entonado ningún sonido y William se empezaba a preocupar por su estado.

-Que le pasa a tu amiga?- pregunto Flyn.

-No lo se..me empieza a preocupar- respondió William volteando a ver a Bia, la cual estaba mirando hacia el cielo lluviosos y con mucha nubosidad.

-Háblale, tal vez eso funcione-.

William se acerco lentamente a Bia y se sentó junto a ella y le dijo

-Bia, te prometo que vamos a salvar a tu familia, y vamos a salir de esto juntos-.

William le tomo el ala y la volteo a ver a sus hermosos ojos notó que estaba llorando en un silencio extraño.

-Como paso esto?- pregunto Bia entre lágrimas.

-No lo sé… tal vez por la venganza de un ave-.

Bia se acurruco en el pecho de William y dijo de nuevo entre sollozos

-Tal vez es una prueba-.

Bia se quedó dormida como un ave inocente, ella solo era un ave mas en este mundo salvaje lleno de guerras, nadie se lo merecía.

William la recostó en unas hojas y regreso con Flyn.

-No entiendo lo que quiere David, porque está haciendo esto?-dijo William con algo de furia y tristeza en sus palabras.

-Él siempre ha sido un ave con sed de poder y venganza, desde que lo desterraron, jamás ha vuelto a ser el mismo, siempre ha buscado a un enemigo para poder humillarlo y desterrarlo, como a él se lo hicieron, parece que su sed de venganza no ha sido saciada- dijo Flyn

-Pero porque nos tiene que hacer esto a nosotros?!-.

-Desde que empezó a conocer a Eduardo supo que era un blanco perfecto y empezó a crear el plan de caída, el cual consiste en destruir la arboleda y tomar el territorio de los spixs, por eso mato a Eduardo, para comenzar una guerra y poder destruir su hogar y a cada uno de ustedes-.

-Que insinúas Flyn?-.

-Su peor enemigo, su mayor miedo son los Asesinos de la Caída-.

-Flyn no se qué son los Asesinos de la Caída y suena como un cuento inventado-.

-Los asesinos de la caída son dos aves, de diferentes ramas familiares, pero deben de ser de la misma especie y pertenecer de sangre a una familia de aves que pelearon para recuperar Las Reliquias del Amazonas, son dos aves que marcan a un verdadero guerrero, Las Garras de Metal Azulado y La Daga de los Spixs.

-Enserio Flyn, esto no es un juego!-.

-Esto tampoco es un juego, mira, David ataco a la arboleda porque los otros dos Asesinos de la Caída se encontraban ahí!-.

-Y explícame porque nos tiene tanto miedo como para atacarnos de esa manera?- pregunto William.

-Fácil, Eduardo era uno de ellos-.

William se quedo boquiabierto y pensando en un mutis serio

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, David asesino a Eduardo para evitar que…, no hubiera otro…,ósea que Bia es…-.

-Una Asesina de Caída -.

William volteo a ver a Bia, ella era la que debía de poner fin a la guerra entre los halcones y guacamayos, ella era la respuesta!

-Y dime Flyn, donde están esas armas?!-.

-El destino te las pondrá enfrente o mejor dicho a ella-.

EN LA FORTALEZA DE DAVID

-Bien Andrés, dime que estas buscando, porque te has unido a nosotros?-pregunto Millicent.

-Porque crees tu?-.

-Tal vez para ser otro guerrero de los nuestros?-.

-Porque lo siguen pensando?,yo solo estoy aquí por una cosa-.

-Podria saber cual?-.

-Asesinar a esa guacamaya!-.

-Ohh, se pelean por la misma chica?-.

-NOO!, escarlata tonta, ella me quito a mi amigo!-.

-Y porque la quieres matar, ella esta con tu amiguito y asesinarla no lo va hacer volver-.

-Acaso has sentido el dulce sabor de la venganza Millicent?-.

-Si pero..-.

-Millicent llama a David, le tengo que decir algo-.

-Si mi señor-.

David llego a la sala y hablo con Andrés

-Cuéntame que quieres hacer Andrés-.

-Asesinar a la nieta de Eduardo…Bia!-.

David abrió los ojos y se quedo pensando

-Solo captúrala aquí nos encargamos de ella-.

Andrés se quedo pensando…pero valía la pena verla sufrir en alas de David

-Trato-Andrés le estrecho el ala a David, preparo un pelotón y se fueron de "caceria".

Millicent se acerco a David y le dijo

-Porque le tienes tanta confianza al chico?-.

-Puedo sentir que su alma esta llena de odio e ira hacia un ave en especial-.

-Esa tal,Bia?-.

-Desde que asesino a Roberto sentí que sus pensamientos cambiaron por completo, se lo que es perder un amigo…o un hermano y mas por un ave!-.

-Mi señor no se debe de preocup...-.

-Sabes quien es Bia por Dios!-.

-No mi señor-.

-Es la nieta de Eduardo…una asesina de la caída por sangre familiar!, tiene el poder de recuperar las reliquias del Amazonas y ponerle fin a nuestro legado!-.

-Señor pero solo es una, nadie sabe quien es el segundo asesino-.

-Presiento que se dirige hacia mi, no tardare en llegar-.

-Pero mi señor y las reliquias?-.

-En la batalla del Árbol Caído, los Asesinos de la Caída tomaron las Garras de Metal Azulado y Los Rebeldes, La Daga de los Spixs, desde entonces yo tome el mando de los Rebeldes y he cuidado mi mas grande tesoro, el único que puede deshacer la cadena de los asesinos y de los…-.

-Rebeldes-.

-Si Millicent, las reliquias pueden acabar con los asesinos y los rebeldes-.

David abrió una puerta y ahí estaba, la Daga de los Spixs, brillante con un tono azul y letalmente filosa y mortal, esa era la primera reliquia y estaba en alas de los rebeldes


End file.
